


[Fanart] Crying Tony

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Series: Men Cry Too [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was unable to save the lives of countless civilians and it put an unbearable weight on his shoulders.<br/>He feels it is his fault and Steve comforts him as both his friend and his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Crying Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another Stony fanart as usual! lol  
> There, There Tony. *cries along with him*  
> I made this a series where I'm going to feature some angsty situations. 
> 
> I realize the size of the image is small (that was not my intention oops!) and Steve's hand looks a little off (he's brushing his knuckles across Tony's cheek in an intimate manner or he's supposed to be anyway); but, I deemed it good enough for now and I might come back and fix up any flaws. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and any comments or criticism are welcome. I do so want to improve! :3
> 
> Update: So Steve's face is now fixed! Yay! Many thanks to WildChemical for the critique! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are da bomb! heehee :P
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) ! Check it out if you wanna! ;)


End file.
